You Found Me
by Ciphet
Summary: Songfic: The life of one Hermione Granger from the Yule Ball; the night she felt like a princess for the very first time. HG/VK


Is this a dream

_**You Found Me**_

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

It was amazing, the night of the Yule Ball. Viktor was so graceful and gentle. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Nobody had ever seen me as anything but a bookworm, including both Ron and Harry. But I wasn't going dwell on that wave of depression. I was determined to just enjoy the night with Viktor and for once be Hermione Granger; the beautiful girl.

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

The night continued on and I enjoyed myself just as planned. Dancing, laughing and feeling butterflies at the pit of my stomach. Even when Karkaroff tried to ruin the night by interrupting Viktor's talk of Durmstrang; it was obvious that he did not approve of me for _**his**_Viktor. The way Viktor looked at me though; it made me feel all those romance novel clichés.

Unfortunately my state of euphoria was not to last thanks to one Ronald Weasley. He told me that Viktor only took me to the dance to get information on Harry. This brought forth my insecurities as a girl. That I was only good for information and no one would look even look at me otherwise. It all ended with me crying on the stairs. Not even Harry corrected him which proved that it was true indeed.

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_You still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw_

_What nobody could see_

_You found me_

I really was Cinderella that night and though I hate to think of myself as a weak damsel in distress, that night I was. My knight in shining armor arrived and saved me from that depression I was digging myself into. Viktor found me and took me for a walk in the gardens.

"Hermi-o-ninny, vhat is vrong? Did you no haff good time?" he asked me.

We sat on a bench and I asked him why he chose me out the prettier skinnier more beautiful girls around. I was not a head stopper by any means so why was I with him at that moment instead of someone better.

"Hermi-o-ninny, you are here vith me because you are different from these girls. I see you in library reading and helping others. I see you in hall valking vith a, vhat vord, purpose ja? Vith hair all around you and book held tight and eyes that hold so much.

The others vorry vith things not important and are how you say, vain? Ja, that is vord. You are much better than that Hermi-o-ninny; you care about things and are compassionate. You are most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I am just happy to have vhatever time vith you." He told me that

That of course led to my very first meaningful kiss and also my first snog. Viktor and I kept seeing each other and when the tournament ended, a tragic day for all, we decided to keep writing.

He invited me to spend the summer in Bulgaria but I could not do that, Harry needed me and quite frankly; I was scared. I felt that I was too young for that step and was afraid of what I would end up doing because of all the feeling he made me aware of.

So we decided to cool off our blossoming relationship and write to each other instead. This continued all up until 7th year; gradually decreasing as the years went up of course, what with OWLS, N.E.W.T.S , DOM, death of headmaster and the horcrux. I would often reminisce of course about the one year I ever felt beautiful in the arms of a prince from a distant land. The stuff fairytales are made of.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

The war ended and our side won. Of course we had casualties, loved ones. Professor Lupin, Tonks; Fred; Colin and many more. I am thankful I survived of course and we started piecing our lives together. Ron and didn't work, we discussed it and parted ways. I finished Hogwarts and thought about what to do next. The one year anniversary of the final victory was held and it was mandatory that I attend. I didn't bother with a date though not that I had many appealing options. Most were intimidated by the-girl-who-helped-save-the-boy –who-lived.

That is where I saw him again, still as dashing as ever, scowl held firmly on his face and limping slightly. Our eyes met across the floor and at that moment I felt fifteen again, held like a princess only by his dark eyes. I don't know how I made it to him but I found myself in his arms once more.

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

That night was the first of many with him. It turns out that Viktor was fighting Voldermort's forces from infiltrating Bulgaria and now that the war is over, his leg injury preventing him from playing quiditch, he was an ambassador for his homeland here in England; The International Quiditch League.

I did my mastery in Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Potions and got a job at a medi-potions firm. The mastery took two extra hard years with lots of help from Viktor in Transfiguration. He already had his in that subject. He and I moved in after I finished my mastery and although my parents were uneasy at first, they grew to love him just as much I did.

I spent two years at the firm before Viktor proposed and I gladly and had a spring wedding. It was one of the most beautiful moments I had ever experienced. We had a muggle wedding in Britain to pay homage to my lineage, and a Bulgarian Wizarding wedding. My father walked me down the aisle and mom planned it. I wanted to give both of them something back because of all they had gone through for me.

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_You still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw_

_What nobody could see_

_You found me_

After the honeymoon we moved to our own home in Bulgaria and I opened my own Apothecary shop. I always did enjoy being the boss so my friends say. Three years later we were blessed with out first born **Anastasia Helen Krum**, who was spoilt rotten by his many Weasley uncles and Harry. Eighteen months later came **Nikolai Josef and Jane Krum** who were also followed two years later with **Brendan Krum**. I had my family, my best friends Harry and Ron whom we alternated holidays with; much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley. Although she manages to always find the kitchen anywhere and make a splendid meal. My life was complete with nieces, nephews, sons and daughter; a business that was flourishing and a personal library to rival Hogwarts'

_And I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

So here I am; 50 years later at our anniversary and in the arms of my husband once again; friends, children and grandchildren are somewhere in the manor. He takes me by the hand and leads me to the garden and holds me. He turns to me and asks

"I still don't know how you managed to stay vith me Hermi-o-ninny" he uses his very first pronunciation of my name and I fall for him all over again.

"So I will ask you. Why me Hermione?"

"Because you saw me Viktor; you saw me even though I hadn't seen myself. And you loved who you saw, is there anything else I could want from you? No you love me and that is all I ever wanted." I tell him and I close my eyes, snuggle up to him and I still feel like a beautiful girl held by her prince from a faraway land.

_You found me_

_**Cccccccccccccccccccc**_

The lyrics and title is from Kelly Clarkson's song 'You found me'. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt into songfics. I just wanted to try this pairing and the song seemed to fit. Please RnR, I'm not a conventional writer which is why I am ending with the Disclaimer :-p

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR THE SONG. I AM NOT PROFFITING FROM THIS AND AM JUST HAVING FUN. **

**ROWLING CREATED THE VERSE AND KELLY IS ARTIST. I AM JUST THE ONE EXPRESSING MYSELF BASING IDEA FROM THEIR WORKS. **


End file.
